<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>это не больно как будто машина собьёт by pipgreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232699">это не больно как будто машина собьёт</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen'>pipgreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бокуто касается его спины самыми кончиками пальцев, так, что у Акааши волосы на загривке встают. От окна тянет сквозняком и запахом недавно прошедшего дождя. Ему лениво, двигаться совсем не хочется, желательно ближайшие лет сто семьдесят (больше ему не позволят совесть и Бокуто).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>это не больно как будто машина собьёт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>joji — gimme love<br/>years &amp; years — if you over me<br/>nct u — yestoday</p><p>альтернативный плейлист1:<br/>https://music.apple.com/ru/playlist/%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BC/pl.u-jV897Zktod23ko<br/>альтернативный плейлист2: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRk8nrlgBBLpXdUQMT1Q7C1VhXzW8CnsM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бокуто касается его спины самыми кончиками пальцев, так, что у Акааши волосы на загривке встают. От окна тянет сквозняком и запахом недавно прошедшего дождя. Ему лениво, двигаться совсем не хочется желательно ближайшие лет сто семьдесят (больше ему не позволят совесть и Бокуто). А ещё впереди целое свободное воскресение и остатки субботы, четыре или пять часов. Бокуто обещал приготовить омлет с утра, у него хорошо выходят омлеты и рамёны быстрого приготовления. И рис в мультиварке тоже получается неплохо.<br/>
Для всего остального есть службы доставки еды и мамины передачки.<br/>
— Кейджи, — Бокуто наклоняется к самому его уху, кладёт ладонь ему на поясницу. Акааши лениво приподнимается с подушки, сонно щурится на него. — Ссать охота пиздец. Я сейчас сбегаю и вернусь.<br/>
Акааши даже возмутиться не успевает: Бокуто с самым невозмутимым видом шлёпает босыми ногами в сторону выхода из комнаты.<br/>
— Прикрылся бы хоть, — ворчит он, заворачиваясь в одеяло с головой.<br/>
Нужно прикрыть окно, если они не хотят простыть. Или стоит просто одеться, варианты всегда есть, особенно если заболеть — включенная опция. Акааши решает, что сейчас ему слишком лень двигаться куда-то дальше кровати Бокуто. К тому же всё равно сам Бокуто встал, значит, сможет и окно закрыть и лишнюю футболку притащить.<br/>
Акааши думает, что чувствует себя почти спокойно после утренней тренировки и марафона с тестами по математике и английскому. В выпускном году забот стало как будто в пять раз больше: одноклассники всё время хотят сделать что-то «памятное», чтобы запомнился хотя бы один год из старшей школы, учителя не устают зудеть про грядущие экзамены и большое будущее, а тренер всё время повторяет, что неплохо было бы передать опыт молодым. Акааши от всего этого ужасно устал, но от этой суеты некуда деться, по крайней мере до конца школы точно. Но он пытается, когда прячется у Бокуто в квартире. Помогает, правда, не всегда, но пытаться же никто не запрещает?<br/>
— Я всё придумал! — громко объявляет Бокуто, когда возвращается обратно. Акааши успевает немного задремать.<br/>
— А? — лениво спрашивает он, высовываясь из-под одеяла.<br/>
— Мы должны посмотреть «Сумерки». Прямо сейчас. С чипсиками.<br/>
Бокуто может быть очень внезапным, когда захочет. И когда не очень хочет. Можно сказать, Бокуто очень внезапный по жизни.<br/>
— Спортсменам можно чипсы? — только и может спросить Акааши.<br/>
— Мне можно вообще всё. Я в пятёрке лучших по стране.<br/>
Акааши тяжело вздыхает, усаживаясь на кровати. Завёрнутый в одеяло, он напоминает облако странной формы. Не очень довольное облако, у которого почему-то прямо посередине лицо Акааши Кейджи.<br/>
— Окей. Но будем смотреть с субтитрами. У тебя хоть чипсы дома есть?</p><p>На экране появляется семья Калленов. Бокуто хрустит чипсами сбоку, пока Акааши думает про экзамены и поступление. Каждый день он в панике просматривает баллы по вступительным чуть ли не в каждом университете страны, нервно потеет и думает, что вселенная его точно ненавидит. Хуже всего смотреть их вместе с Бокуто: тот сразу говорит ему поступать в Токай или в Токийский государственный. «Тебя с твоими мозгами там с руками оторвут, ты же такой умный! А как только скажешь, что ещё и в волейбол умеешь играть, так тебе ещё и заплатят, чтобы ты к ним пошёл!», — без устали твердит ему Бокуто каждый раз.<br/>
Между своими тренировками и разъездами от дома к универу, Бокуто присылает ему мемы про абитуриентов, ссылки на программы обучения токийских вузов и приглашает к себе домой заниматься, на случай, если дома его будут отвлекать. Как будто непонятно, что дома у самого Бокуто он будет отвлекаться ещё больше. Акааши не против мемов и даже подольше посидеть у Бокуто дома. Ему просто хочется, чтобы нервотрёпка поскорее закончилась и можно было спокойно жить дальше. Поступить в универ недалеко от Бокуто, снимать вместе с ним квартиру. Наверное, звучит слишком приторно, как выдержка из типичной седзё-манги, но Акааши устал корить себя за «слишком неправильные» мысли. В конце концов, для самокопания есть недостаточно высокие результаты пробных тестов.<br/>
— Блин, белые люди не умеют играть в кино, — фыркает Бокуто, чуть не перевернув тарелку с чипсами прямо на постель.<br/>
— Котаро… — задумчиво произносит Акааши. Бокуто тут же поворачивается к нему всем телом, напоследок хрустнув последней чипсиной. — Слушай… а как ты справлялся со стрессом? Ну, перед экзаменами в том году.<br/>
Бокуто смотрит на него с недоумением. Вокруг рта у него остались крошки от чипсов.<br/>
— Какие экзамены? — спрашивает он.<br/>
Белла и Эдвард глазеют друг на друга на уроке биологии. Две сотни уменьшенных Акааши бегают внутри его головы и в панке кричат, что от Бокуто никакой помощи.<br/>
— Выпускные. Ты с ними в универ поступал. В прошлом году. Помнишь?<br/>
Бокуто вытирает рот рукой.<br/>
— А… про эти экзамены. Хе-хе, — Акааши внимательно смотрит на него, пока Бокуто смущённо чешет затылок. — Ну, знаешь… было непростое время, в которое, ну… нужно было много поддержки… и всякое такое… И в общем, ну, знаешь, как бывает… ты типа подходишь к своему парню, говоришь ему: «Акааши, Акааши» — и делаешь грустные глаза. А он тебя целует и всё как-то, ну… легче, наверное?<br/>
Акааши думает, что если он будет так подходить к Бокуто, то обычными поцелуями всё вряд ли ограничится.<br/>
— Ты стрессуешь? — спрашивает Бокуто, кладя ладонь на бедро Акааши.<br/>
— Sort of, — отвечает он. — Это странно. Когда я из средней школы выпускался, было не так… ответственно, наверное. А тут всё сразу наваливается, как будто я выйду из школы и сразу должен буду стать управляющим нефтяного завода. И при этом я ничего про нефть не знаю. Ужасно.<br/>
Бокуто ставит «Сумерки» на паузу и смотрит Акааши прямо в глаза.<br/>
— Будь спокоен. Ты ведь умный, мы с тобой сколько учились — всегда у тебя были хорошие баллы и ты всех перегонял по баллам на экзаменах. А ведь мы ещё и тренировались вместе допоздна, и на выходных занимались, и по утрам бегали. Я в тебе уверен. Ты справишься.<br/>
С улицы слышно, как соседи о чём-то громко переговариваются, как гремит музыка из проезжающей мимо машины. Акааши думал, что на пятом этаже в принципе мало что слышно, если только это не соседи с боку. Он смотрит Бокуто в глаза, смотрит, как тот сдувает чёлку со лба и уверенно ему улыбается.<br/>
— А если… я не поступлю в Токио? — неуверенно говорит Акааши, разглядывая родинку на плече Бокуто. — Ну, вдруг так выйдет, что не хватит баллов или типа того…<br/>
На месте Бокуто, он бы начал говорить «даже не думай о таком, Кейджи». В словарном запасе Бокуто Котаро нет слов «невозможно», «что если не получится» или «не уверен в себе». Акааши хорошо помнит один случай в свой первый год, когда они были в тренировочном лагере с другими школами и Куроо от чего-то очень расклеился. То ли блок у него не получался, то ли подачи выходили слабыми, сейчас уже и не вспомнить. Они тренировались в одном зале, когда Куроо решил, что пожаловаться на жизнь в присутствии Бокуто Котаро — это хорошая идея. Даже если пожаловаться он хотел Кенме. Даже если учесть, что сам Бокуто и Акааши находились чуть ли не в другом конце зала.<br/>
Да, Акааши хорошо помнит, как Бокуто с Куроо чуть не разнесли весь зал, а потом не хотели отлипать друг от друга до конца тренировочного лагеря. Поразительная привязанность. Больше поражает только то, как Бокуто чуть не поколотил незнакомого человека за то, что тот расклеился в его присутствии. «Я же видел, как ты играешь! Ты не можешь быть хреновым, чувак! Прекрати кукситься, ты же, блин, машина для убийства и диких подач! Я тебе отвечаю!» — шуршит у Акааши в голове.<br/>
И не то чтобы он против, если знаменитый на всю небольшую Японию Бокуто Котаро вправил ему мозги. Это могло бы быть полезным.<br/>
Бокуто убирает ладонь с его бедра, осторожно проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке Акааши, мягко улыбается.<br/>
— Да и хуй с ним, — говорит Бокуто. — Значит, будем кататься друг к другу по выходным.<br/>
Он кладёт ладонь на шею Акааши, медленно притягивает его к себе. Они сталкиваются носами, прежде чем Бокуто целует его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Акааши шумно вздыхает, тянется руками к плечами Бокуто.<br/>
Ему всё ещё немного тревожно за экзамены и поступление, за то, что он может подвести родителей и не оправдать надежд, но когда Бокуто гладит его по спине, осторожно целует его губы, щёки, шею — становится немного легче. Акааши чувствует: у него есть силы со всем справиться, пусть и придётся очень постараться. Акааши готов к этому, а если ему вдруг покажется, что всё валится из рук — ему есть у кого попросить поддержки.<br/>
— Котаро, — выдыхает он в приоткрытые губы Бокуто за секунду до того, как ноутбук с грохотом валится на пол.<br/>
Бокуто испуганно отшатывается и чуть было не валится следом за ноутбуком, Акааши еле успевает зацепить его за футболку. Минута у них уходит на осознание происходящего, ещё две — на сокрушённые вопли. Бокуто спрыгивает с кровати, вслух молится всем известным и не слишком богам, чтобы с компьютером всё было в порядке. Акааши предпочитает переживать трагедию молча, но заранее прикидывает, где можно будет взять почти такой же ноутбук по дешёвке. Когда он уже хочет предложить сдать его в ремонт, Богуто шумно и с облегчением вздыхает — ноутбук оказывается целым, но фильм перескочил почти в самый конец. Переключать на начало не особо хочется и они продолжают смотреть фильм с того отрывка.<br/>
— Они так тупо играют, — кивает Бокуто на экран ноутбука. Акааши смотрит, как Элис замахивается и делает бросок. — Бейсбол вообще дурацкая игра. Волейболофобная. Чуваки тупо за мячом как собаки бегают и сами его при этом запустили.<br/>
— Тебя просто в детстве не взяли в бейсбольную команду, вот ты и бесишься.</p><p>В аудитории так душно, как никогда в раздевалке после долгой тренировки или летом посреди Шибуи. Пот медленно стекает у Акааши по спине, белая форменная рубашка натягивается у него на плечах, когда он пытается понять, какой вариант ответа в тесте правильный. С пассивным залогом у него всегда были проблемы, даже когда он не паниковал на уроках или экзаменах посреди семестра. Он перечитывает задание уже в четвёртый раз, но не может понять, чего от него хотят добиться. Правильных ответов? Тогда зачем всё так усложнять?<br/>
Акааши скрипит зубами, мечется глазами от одного задания к другому. Мозги кипят, как ни на одном из предыдущих экзаменов. В горле пересохло. Акааши думает: после экзамена я выпью весь мировой океан, мы все помрём от жажды и засухи, не нужно будет потом ждать результаты экзаменов и поступать в универ. Изо рта вырывается нервный смешок. Ямакава с передней парты бросает на него раздражённый взгляд. Акааши его игнорирует, не она одна думает, что им здесь всем пиздец. Томура, его приятель ещё со средней школы, ругается себе под нос где-то сбоку. Айда в самом конце кабинета шумно чиркает что-то на черновике.<br/>
Акааши шумно выдыхает, ладонью утирает пот со лба и снова склоняется над тестом. Легче не стало, но он хотя бы немного успокоился. Свои проблемы кажутся решаемыми, когда видишь, как другие пытаются справиться с чем-то похожим.<br/>
Но выпить мировой океан после экзамена всё ещё кажется ему хорошей идеей. Нужно будет рассказать Бокуто после.<br/>
— У вас ещё два часа, — громко объявляет учитель с первой парты. Сбоку слышится недовольный вздох. Акааши полностью поддерживает.<br/>
Кто-то с соседнего ряда просит открыть окно, потому что «эту духоту уже невозможно терпеть». Недовольно фыркнув, учитель поднимается со стула и неторопливо идёт к окну в конце кабинета. Возможно, у Акааши всё-таки есть шанс не умереть от перегрева.</p><p>— Как оно? — спрашивает Бокуто, когда они созваниваются после экзамена.<br/>
— Паршиво.<br/>
Акааши не досиживает до конца только десять минут, да и то потому что начинает болеть голова. Учитель, которого он увидел в первый раз перед экзаменом, посмотрел на него из-под толстых стёкол очков и неодобрительно покачал головой. Если бы у Акааши ещё оставались силы, он бы с ним поругался, но ему хотелось поскорее выйти из школы, желательно через окно на четвёртом этаже.<br/>
— Не всё успел? — расстроено спрашивает Бокуто. Акааши думает, что из них двоих так должен звучать его голос, а не его парня.<br/>
— Нет, просто очень устал. И ещё было сложно. И учитель в конце так посмотрел, когда я сдал работу чуть раньше всех остальных, как будто я враг народа.<br/>
Акааши недовольно цокает языком, пинает пустую коробку из-под сока под ногами. Злость никак не унимается, копится у него в кулаках, грозясь вот-вот вырваться наружу. У Акааши давно такого не было, что ему хочется что-нибудь сломать. Или кого-нибудь, это в принципе опционально.<br/>
— Куроо-сан тебе не писал? Как у Кенмы дела? — спрашивает Акааши, стараясь отвлечься.<br/>
— Нет ещё, у них там вроде как какая-то заминка произошла, они позже начали. Куроо мне ещё с утра писал про это, — Бокуто шмыгает носом в трубку. — Кстати, Кенма просил передать, что он тебе наберёт, как закончит. Впечатлениями поделиться хочет или типа того.<br/>
— Здорово, — негромко говорит Акааши. — Буду ждать тогда. А у тебя как там дела?<br/>
— Да всё в порядке. На тренировку еду. После неё наберу. Ты сегодня домой? Или, может быть, ко мне?<br/>
Голос Бокуто звучит заискивающе, как будто он выпрашивает подарок, который давно хотел. Обычно Акааши это раздражает, но сегодня он даже рад услышать что-то такое.<br/>
— Не знаю. Нужно поговорить с родителями, но я бы не надеялся. Они хотели обсудить, какие вузы я рассматриваю. Контрольная проверка.<br/>
От слова «контрольная» внутри всё сжимается, хотя он только дописал последний школьный экзамен. Акааши шумно выдыхает через нос, несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулак.<br/>
— Блин. Ну, может быть, на выходных?<br/>
— Может быть, Котаро.</p><p>Результаты экзаменов приходят через неделю: лучше, чем предполагал Акааши, но не настолько, чтобы без проблем пройти в какой-нибудь из токийских вузов, даже если он нормально сдаст вступительные. Мать предлагает ему попробовать поступить в университет на Окинаве, отец говорит — в Осаке перспективы такие же большие, как и в Токио.<br/>
Акааши разговаривает об этом с Кенмой. Тот вообще предлагает взять год отдыха и поработать руками.<br/>
— Ничего особо не изменится, если ты пропустишь год и подумаешь, куда и зачем хочешь поступать.<br/>
Акааши думает, что вряд ли у него получится объяснить это родителям.<br/>
Спрашивать советов у Бокуто он избегает. С одной стороны, не хочет грузить его лишний раз своими проблемами, а с другой — не хочет слушать пустые утешения и заверения, что его везде с руками оторвут. Больше всего Акааши хочется не таких подбадриваний, а чёткого плана действий, желательно расписанного по пунктам от сегодняшнего дня до самой смерти. Проблема только в том, что кроме него самого с планом ему никто не сможет помочь. Здесь всё зависит исключительно от него.<br/>
Время вступительных неумолимо приближается, а Акааши всё ещё не знает, куда ему лучше податься. Он снова листает сотни сайтов вузов страны, смотрит на баллы по вступительным, на вступительные экзамены, на знаменитых выпускников и специальности. Никакой толковой информации это ему не даёт, только больше путает.<br/>
Акааши примерно представляет, на кого он хочет учиться, что-то связанное с языками, может быть, с переводами или литературоведением. Отец такое не очень одобряет, говорит, что это всё «не мужские профессии» и с ними он ничего в жизни не добьётся. Акааши тоскливо думает, что с его нулевыми познаниями в естественных науках в других сферах он добьётся ещё меньше. Бокуто говорит ему: становись журналистом, будешь писать статьи про то, какой я классный. Куроо смеётся и советует бежать от ужаленной в жопу совы подальше, иначе он от него не отстанет. Кенма тактично молчит и высылает ему парочку программ вузов в Киото.<br/>
Вообще-то Акааши и сам смотрел несколько факультетов в Киото, но серьёзно этим не занимался. В основном, потому что Нагойа ему больше симпатизирует, ближе находится к Токио, ближе находится к океану, а ещё там живёт его дядя, по маминой линии, так что проблем с жильём будет куда меньше.<br/>
Кенма отправляет ему сайт KUFS с подписью «похоже на место, куда ты можешь вписаться». Акааши не понимает, Кенма имеет в виду, что это подходящий для него университет или всё-таки город. Он смотрит программы для бакалавров на филологию, смотрит отзывы бывших и нынешних студентов. Смотрит картинки со знаменитыми киотскими храмами, смотрит фотографии осенних парков с красными кленовыми листьями. Акааши не совсем понимает, что именно его цепляет больше всего, но уже через час он записывается на вступительные через интернет и покупает билет на скорый поезд, и только потом звонит родителям и Бокуто.<br/>
(для Кенмы ограничивается обычным «спасибо»)</p><p>Родители слишком заняты с работой, чтобы провожать его на экзамены в Киото. Отец сказал, что когда он поступит, то они поедут вместе с ним, а пока — Акааши может и сам справиться. Это не обидно, Акааши даже рад — можно немного подольше побыть вдвоём с Бокуто, ничего никому не объясняя.<br/>
— Напишешь мне, как приедешь?<br/>
На улице прохладно, Бокуто всё время зябло ёжится, пока они стоят на станции. Акааши одет немногим лучше: лёгкая кожаная куртка и футболка с длинным рукавом. В Киото обещали тёплую погоду на всю следующую неделю, поэтому грузиться кучей вещей Акааши не хотелось, а Бокуто руководствовался принципом: «я успею добежать до дома быстрее, чем замерзну».<br/>
— Конечно. И фотки скину, — кивает Акааши.<br/>
На станции объявляют посадку на рейс «Токио — Нагоя — Киото». Просят всех пассажиров занять свои места согласно купленным билетам.<br/>
Бокуто смазано целует его в висок.<br/>
— Жду тебя в будущем, — с улыбкой говорит он, на прощание хлопая его по плечу.<br/>
Акааши готов с позором разныться посреди вокзала, но Бокуто вовремя подталкивает его ко входу в поезд. Акааши готов поставить все свои накопления: он сделал это для того, чтобы самому не расплакаться.<br/>
Окна с его места выходят на противоположную сторону станции. Акааши с облегчением вздыхает: если бы Бокуто увидел, как ему не хочется уезжать, точно бы вытащил его с поезда и заставил бы остаться. Или увязался бы за ним, кто его знает, что может придумать Бокуто.<br/>
Бокуто придумывает отправить ему смазанное селфи на фоне поезда с подписью «жду на свидание и $exXxXx через 2 недели». Акааши должен посмеяться или покивать головой — какой же Бокуто глупый.<br/>
Акааши думает, что он уже скучает, хотя они не виделись только две минуты.</p><p>Бокуто не плачет, когда провожает Акааши, не плачет, когда возвращается домой и смотрит с десяток видео с котами, которые ему прислал Куроо. В целом, он чувствует себя нормально, по крайней мере пока. Акааши справится, он же такой способный и сильный. Было бы странно, если бы он не справился. Бокуто о таком даже не думает, в его словарный запас сочетание слов «Акааши Кейджи с чем-то не справится» даже не входит.<br/>
Но от чего-то он чувствует себя не на месте. Вместо того, чтобы как обычно в законный выходной протупить остаток дня в телефоне или на ютьюбе, он быстро переодевается в спортивную форму и вылетает на пробежку, нацепив наушники.<br/>
Причину он не может объяснить даже сам себе, просто в какой-то момент он срывается, сил на безделье совсем не остаётся: он даже посуду помыл, вынес мусор и собрал все грязные вещи по квартире. Что-то из ряда вон выходящее.<br/>
Кенма бы точно сказал, что он заболел. А Акааши потащился бы за градусником в аптеку, потому что у Бокуто никаких лекарств и всего к ним прилагающегося нет. Но Кенма и Акааши сейчас даже близко не рядом, второго он только что проводил до станции в сторону Киото, а первый наверняка весь день проводит за играми, в перерывах что-то читая для вступительных в колледж. Они в последнее время не очень много общались, а Куроо ничего подробно не рассказывал. Нужно будет как-нибудь вытащить их всех потусоваться, когда Акааши вернётся. На сколько он там уехал, до конца недели? У Кенмы тоже должны вступительные закончиться, как раз смогут отдохнуть и потрепаться немного.<br/>
Бокуто забегает в одну из подворотен недалеко от дома. В наушниках долбит бодрый хаус с интернет-радио. Бокуто не знает, кто диджей и как называется песня, но ритм под неё держать хорошо, каждый удар бита совпадает с касанием ногой асфальта. Мозг у Бокуто отключается, он не чувствует ничего, кроме напряжения в мышцах и музыки в наушниках. Бег вообще неплохая терапия, он ещё в средней школе заметил, особенно когда бежишь уже полтора часа подряд, тело двигается на автомате. Он как будто андроид из фантастических фильмов, современнейшая машина со всей прилагающейся силой и ловкостью.<br/>
Неуязвимый.<br/>
Поворот перед ним оказывается слишком резким, Бокуто едва успевает затормозить и чуть не влетает в стену. Дыхание сбивается, он стоит, упершись ладонями в колени; громко дышит, высунув язык изо рта. Как-то раз он смотреть документалко про собак по Нэйшнл джиографик, так говорили, что если вытащить язык после бега, дышать становится полегче. Не обманули. Доказывает ли это, что в прошлой жизни Бокуто был собакой? Нужно будет спросить у Конохи, это он прикалывается по всякой фигне про переселение душ и астрологии. Он точно подскажет.<br/>
Немного отдышавшись, Бокуто оглядывается по сторонам и замечает кота совсем рядом. Он сидит на крышке мусорного бака. Похож на ветерана мусорных войн: подранное ухо, облезлый серый хвост. Чем-то напоминает Куроо посреди тренировочного матча. Взгляд у этого кота такой же: наглый и бессовестный. Наверное, именно благодаря этому, Бокуто проникается и делает шаг к мусорному баку.<br/>
— Ты потерялся или ещё не находился? — спрашивает он, протягивая к коту руку.<br/>
Кот с воплем отбегает от него прочь. Бокуто недовольно цыкает и снова поднимается на ноги. Наверное, Куроо будет подружелюбнее.<br/>
Он открывает медиатеку, бездумно пролистывает половину песен из плейлиста — ничего толком не цепляет — и отрубает музыку совсем.<br/>
Без наушников мир заполняется шумом проезжающих вдалеке машин, приглушёнными разговорами и шуршанием ветра. Бокуто вздыхает и уже хочет убрать телефон подальше в карман, как вдруг ему приходит сообщение от Акааши: доехал нормально, в Киото жарко и в поезде с ним сидел какой-то стрёмный дед. Бокуто перечитывает его ещё два раза, прежде чем улыбнуться и быстро набрать ответ: деды воевали, после того, как заселишься в хостеле, обязательно сгоняй поесть, созвонимся попозже вечером?<br/>
А потом убирает телефон в карман и неторопливо идёт в сторону дома.</p><p>Дождь смывает пыль с улиц Токио, когда Акааши приходит уведомление, что его зачислили в Киотский университет иностранных исследований. Он чуть со стула не падает, когда узнаёт пару раз проверяет написанное, ещё пару раз — щипает себя за бок. И только когда он убеждается окончательно, то делает самое ответственное: звонит маме. Дальше всё проходит как будто в тумане: они с родителями собираются буквально за два дня, бронируют гостиницу недалеко от кампуса. Мама составляет список необходимых покупок перед переездом, отец не устаёт учить его жизни и давать последние напутствия.<br/>
Когда Акааши звонит Бокуто, тот радуется даже больше, чем он сам с родителями вместе взятые. Бокуто говорит, что перед тем, как Акааши уедет, им надо встретиться старой компанией со школы, как в старые добрые. Сходить в караоке или просто прогуляться по городу.<br/>
Акааши почти соглашается, но внезапно в родительский план по куче дел перед отъездом гулянки с друзьями не входят. Мать говорит ему об этом буквльно за секунду до того, как Бокуто собирается подключить к видео-звонку ещё и Куроо.<br/>
— Ты же помнишь, что мы завтра днём собирались по магазинам? — спрашивает она, заглядывая к нему в комнату. Акааши помнит, но очень хотел бы забыть, хотя бы на пару часов. — Бокуто-кун, привет!<br/>
— Здравствуйте, Акааши-сан! Как ваши дела?<br/>
Мать даже не дослушивает и просто закрывает дверь. Плечи у Акааши сразу как-то сникают, а от привычного веселья не остаётся и следа. Бокуто хочется его обнять, но телепорт пока что не изобрели.<br/>
— Ну, ничего. Мы ж не в последний раз видимся, правда? Ещё успеем погулять! Всё будет классно!<br/>
Акааши невесело улыбается и говорит, что они собирались позвать Куроо поболтать с ними.<br/>
Куроо не был в сети уже почти два часа.</p><p>Учебные будние засасывают его, как будто в водоворот. Акааши боится потеряться в новом городе, боится потеряться по пути от одного корпуса к другому и даже по пути в туалет утром он боится, что не найдёт свою комнату в общежитии. В первый день он по ошибке приходит на языкознание ко второму курсу и целых пятнадцать минут слушает интереснейшую лекцию о том, как связаны естественные науки и языки. Сомнения начинают закрадываться у него ещё в тот момент, когда преподаватель говорит «ну, мы с вами уже знакомы». Но он понимает, что ошибся, только в тот момент, когда ему приходит сообщение от старосты. Он с позором вылетает из аудитории без объяснения причин и в панике начинает бегать по всему корпусу в поисках нужного кабинета.<br/>
Второе неприятное открытие, которое он совершает уже во второй день: это список литературы на семестр. Акааши кажется, что он за всю жизнь не прочитает столько книг и статей, сколько ему нужно прочесть к началу зимы. Один Гомер в дурацком переводе чего стоит, это ещё без учёта ста миллионов статей на двух доступных ему языках. Все вопросы: от анализа формульных элементов в поэмах, до рассуждений о его влиянии на творчество Вергилия, — нужно успеть изучить за полтора месяца, написать контрольную и несколько эссе. Параллельно с этим нужно успеть выучить «Гаудеамус», шестьдесят пять изречений и всё это на латыни. Акааши делает шпаргалки на руках, выписывает самые трудные слова в отдельную тетрадь и пытается петь «Гаудеамус» Бокуто в голосовые. Получается у него неважно, поэтому он решает просто пересказывать ему прочитанные книги. Это звучит безопаснее, и Акааши так правда легче запоминается.<br/>
— Книги — это отстой, — говорит он Бокуто по телефону.<br/>
— Я всегда это знал! — радостно отвечает он. В динамике слышится шум ветра, наверняка сейчас идёт от станции домой.<br/>
— Скажи честно, ты сколько книг за всю жизнь прочитал? Мне для исследования.<br/>
— Ого, у вас там уже исследования есть, ничего себе! Что изучаешь?<br/>
— Поведение Бокуто Котаро в естественной среде обитания. Курсовую работу по теме буду писать.<br/>
— Интересно! Тебе скинуть список моих эрогенных зон? Вдруг для исследования пригодится.<br/>
Акааши не выдерживает и фыркает в трубку от смеха.</p><p>Первое, что спрашивает Бокуто про университет спустя две недели: записался ли Акааши в волейбольный клуб.<br/>
— А, то есть моя учёба в принципе тебя не интересует? — спрашивает Акааши, когда они вечером разговаривают по скайпу. Его сосед, Ямада Тоши, благополучно ушёл тусоваться в «Эл Койот», так что раньше следующего утра его можно не ждать.<br/>
Бокуто с другой стороны экрана недавно вышел из душа. Волосы у него всё ещё влажные. На футболке остаются тёмные пятна от воды, а щёки красные. Наверняка снова вылил все запасы горячей воды Токио, пока подпевал Твайс с радио.<br/>
— Конечно интересует! Какая у тебя оценка по шкале Кинси?<br/>
Акааши только разобрался с поэзией Анакреонта и всё, что крутится у него в голове: ни один гетеро не может так писать про своего царя.<br/>
— К Клеобулу я как бешеный лечу, Клеобула я глазами проглочу, — устало отвечает он. Бокуто смотрит в камеру с недоумением. — Говорю, если бы мы сидели рядом, я бы тебя стукнул.<br/>
— Кейджи-и-и, но это же смешно! — ноет Бокуто в наушниках у Акааши. По его выражению лица как и всегда непонятно, на самом деле он расстроился или просто придуривается. — А может лучше поцелуйчики? Семь нежных поцелуйчиков?<br/>
Акааши закатывает глаза.<br/>
— Семь подзатыльников. Но с любовью.</p><p>@aaa_lvmalone<br/>
6<br/>
по шкале кинси у меня 6</p><p>@beastybboyee_<br/>
uwu<br/>
кстатви а что за антрекот про которого ты говорил</p><p>Бокуто он рассказывает, что в Киото красиво. Непривычно, конечно, но красиво. Рассказывает про шум дороги рядом с университетом, про то, как одногруппники пытались купить пиво в магазине рядом с общежитием, про огромного рыжего кота, который сидит рядом с консьержем на первом этаже.<br/>
— Ритм здесь немного не такой, — рассказывает Акааши, разбирая тетради на следующий день. — Не знаю, как точнее объяснить. Нужно приехать и пожить тут несколько дней.<br/>
— Это приглашение? — весело спрашивает Бокуто по телефону.<br/>
— Да. Жду тебя здесь, я нашёл, где продают классное мороженое, — Акааши нагло врёт, чаще всего его хватает взять бутерброды из севен-элевен по пути в общежитие и ужасный американо от старбакса в жестяных баночках, но если понадобится — он найдёт самое лучшее кафе-мороженое.<br/>
Бокуто смеётся и говорит, что в последнее время ему больше всего хочется мяса и колы из забегаловки возле дома, но он держится и ждёт Акааши.<br/>
— Хочу, чтобы мы там вместе посидели. Или можно с собой взять, на вынос, так даже лучше будет. Когда ты возвращаешься, кстати?<br/>
Через месяц Акааши едет в Токио на выходные. Его одногруппница, Судзуки, напрашивается к нему на соседнее сидение и потом всю дорогу болтает о том, какая Сильвия Плат интересная, какой у неё необычный слог и как сильно она заслуживает внимания.<br/>
— Мне так хочется, чтобы её все знали! А то Байрона цитировать каждый может и эти тупые сонеты у Шекспира цитировать… что в этом сложного и почему никто не понимает настоящую поэзию!<br/>
Акааши не уверен, что уместно сравнивать Сильвию Плат и Шекспира, но спорить не решается. Во-первых, им ещё неизвестно сколько вместе учиться, а во-вторых, ему просто наплевать.<br/>
— У всех свои вкусы, Судзуки-сан, — негромко замечает он. Она пожимает плечами, отрицательно мотает головой. Светлая чёлка тут же падает ей на глаза. Судзуки сдувает её со лба, а когда это не помогает, всё-таки решает заправить её за ухо.<br/>
— Ты не понимаешь! Она внесла огромный вклад в современную литературу, а то, как она писала про женщин! Это же вообще жуть, ей столько пришлось пережить! А если бы Тед Хьюз её не убил, то сколько бы ещё замечательных вещей она написала!<br/>
— Её убили? — недоверчиво спрашивает Акааши.<br/>
Судзуки на секунду умолкает, как будто над чем-то задумавшись. За окном пролетают пейзажи окраины Нагойи, Акааши успевает заметить несколько школьников на велосипедах, стоящих перед светофором.<br/>
— Ну, не совсем, — говорит Судзуки. — Она была в депрессии после того, как развелась с Хьюзом, потому что тот ей изменял, и потом убила себя. То есть, он её убил. Натолкнул на суицид. Понимаешь?<br/>
Акааши кивает, но не очень понимает. Он хочет спросить что-то ещё, но на телефон приходит сообщение: Бокуто присылает фотографию ведра клубничного мороженого и четырёх банок колы с подписью: «марафон «Проклятия» ждёт нас!». Внутренности Акааши скручивает только об одной мысли о жутком взгляде Каяко. Он отвечает ему:</p><p>@aaa_lvmalone<br/>
ни за что</p><p>— Акааши-кун, а ты состоишь в каком-нибудь клубе? — Судзуки вытаскивает из рюкзака онигири со станции и термос с кофе. Предлагает Акааши, но тот отказывается.<br/>
— Да, в волейбольный записался, — отвечает он.<br/>
— О, ты спортсмен, да?<br/>
— Что-то в этом духе. Играл в школе.<br/>
Акааши и в него-то не горел большим желанием записываться, особенно когда понял, сколько времени отнимает учёба, но потом подумал, что волейбол здесь — одна из немногих привычных и понятных ему вещей. От старых привычек трудно отказываться, особенно когда проводишь с ними столько времени (и это ещё не учитывая общение с Бокуто).<br/>
— А не хочешь попробовать что-то новое? — не унимается Судзуки.<br/>
— Например?<br/>
— Литературный клуб! — на секунду, Судзуки замолкает, как будто испугавшись, что звучит слишком громко, но секундой спустя берёт себя в руки и продолжает, как ни в чём небывало. — Как раз близко к нашей специальности. Мы там читаем дополнительную литературу, а потом обсуждаем. Иногда даже мини-спектакли ставим, по прочитанному! Редко, правда, но это весело. Как тебе? Здорово звучит, правда?<br/>
Акааши надеется, что по его лицу не очень понятно, насколько ему на самом деле до пизды.<br/>
— Не знаю, Судзуки-сан. Волейбол и учёба много времени отнимают. Но я подумаю. Спасибо, что предложила.<br/>
Судзуки кивает и продолжает рассказывать о том, что они читали к первой встрече и, кажется, ещё немного про Сильвию Плат — Акааши почти не вслушивается, только изредка кивает и согласно угукает. Им остаётся ехать ещё около часа и он надеется, что они не будут тянутся сто тридцать пять лет, как это обычно бывает, когда чего-то очень ждёшь.</p><p>Бокуто встречает его на станции, совсем как весной, когда Акааши уезжал в Киото в первый раз. Даже толстовка с кроссовками те же самые, как будто он тут всё время ждал.<br/>
— Давно здесь, Хатико? — с улыбкой спрашивает он. Бокуто на секунду сводит брови вместе, а потом до него доходит и он начинает смеяться.<br/>
— Всю жизнь. Привет из будущего, — Бокуто собирается сказать что-то ещё, как вдруг Акааши снова одёргивает Судзуки. Говорит спасибо, что он составил ей компанию и желает хороших выходных.<br/>
Акааши улыбается и машет ей на прощание.<br/>
— Твоя подружка? — спрашивает Бокуто, когда Судзуки скрывается за поворотом.<br/>
— Одногруппница. Вместе ехали сюда. Она из Нэримы, вроде бы. Я так и не понял, если честно.<br/>
— О-о, Нэрима… — задумчиво произносит Бокуто и собирается что-то добавить, но Акааши не даёт ему даже рта раскрыть.<br/>
— Только не шутки про фермеров.<br/>
— Ну Кейджи-и! Они же смешные!<br/>
Акааши не согласен, ему до сих пор вспоминается, как Кенма жаловался ему на шквал дурацких шуток, после одно из тренировочных лагерей. Он даже не может с уверенностью сказать, что его травмировало больше: пулемётная очередь полусмешных шуток о том, что все ребята из «Некомы» подрабатывают в полях после учёбы, или несколько часов жалоб на то, какой Бокуто придурок и «вот из-за таких все и считают стэндаперов хреновыми». В любом случае, Акааши оказывается травмированным, причём сразу с двух сторон.<br/>
— Нет, — отвечает Акааши, кивая в сторону выхода со станции. Бокуто обиженно дует губы, всего пару секунд, а затем снова широко улыбается, хватает Акааши под локоть и тащит его сквозь толпу к выходу рядом с остановкой.</p><p>Бокуто говорит, что завтра обещал заглянуть Куроо и притащить с собой Кенму, отпраздновать прошедший день рождения Бокуто.<br/>
— Мы же так и не собрались тогда, решили, что без тебя будет не очень круто, — грустно сообщает ему Бокуто, протягивая банку колы из холодильника.<br/>
— Главное, что сейчас всё срослось.<br/>
Кухня у Бокуто не очень большая, он и сам в ней едва помещается, особенно когда начинает разводить бурную деятельность, связанную с готовкой. В такие моменты к Бокуто в принципе опасно приближаться на расстояние ближе двух метров, а если речь про его кухню, то проще сразу окопаться в соседней комнате от греха подальше. Сегодня, правда, плохой день для готовки — так ему сообщает Бокуто, когда они приходят к нему домой, по пути заглянув в ту самую забегаловку неподалёку.<br/>
— Рад, что ты согласен.<br/>
Бокуто наклоняет голову немного вбок, заглядывая Акааши в глаза. Из окна ему на лицо падает тень от фикуса с соседского балкона, смешно закрывает Бокуто один глаз. Он становится похожим на пирата из какого-нибудь старого фильма, не хватает только попугая Куроо на плече со стрёмной причёской.<br/>
— Я соскучился, — говорит Акааши, делая шаг ему навстречу. — Жалко, что мы сейчас не так часто видимся.<br/>
— Давай не будем об этом, Кейджи.<br/>
Бокуто кладёт ладонь ему на поясницу, медленно привлекая его к себе, Акааши едва успевает поставить колу на столешницу позади.<br/>
— Давай, — выдыхает тот ему в губы и целует его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.</p><p>Токийские выходные заканчиваются слишком быстро по скромному мнению Бокуто и Акааши, потому что в понедельник утром они разбегаются перед станцией рядом с квартирой Бокуто и обещают друг другу созваниваться почаще. На следующие большие праздники Акааши зовёт его в Киото, а Бокуто зовёт его забить на учёбу и остаться с ним подольше.<br/>
Оба обещают подумать над предложением и созвониться через несколько часов.<br/>
На пары Акааши безбожно опаздывает: им внезапно поменяли расписание и вместо второй половины дня, занятия провели утром. Акааши узнал об этом только тогда, когда попытался прорваться на лекцию в запертую аудиторию.<br/>
— Я звонил тебе, Акааши-кун! Но ты не брал трубку! — вопит на него староста после занятий. Акааши в сотый раз повторяет мантру «извините такого больше не повторится», а сам думает, что закопает человека, который меняет расписание занятий без предупреждений.<br/>
Староста качает головой и говорит, что сказал всем преподавателям, что он у родителей и ещё не успел приехать обратно — таким тоном, чтобы Акааши сразу понял: он будет ходить у него в должниках как минимум до конца года. Сам Акааши думает, что его староста почти не соврал, он действительно был в городе у родителей. С самими родителями, правда, встретиться не получилось и вообще, они думали, что он остался в Киото на выходные, так что в принципе он вполне остаётся добропорядочным студентом.<br/>
После не самого приятного разговора со старостой, Акааши идёт на поклон к преподавателям: сдаёт домашние работы, объясняет ситуацию самостоятельно и смиренно выслушивает все недовольные комментарии на свой счёт. И только после этого он наконец-то неторопливо бредёт к станции, чтобы благополучно приехать в общежитие и отключиться на несколько часов.</p><p>Общежитие находится в семи станциях от университета Акааши. Первые несколько раз он чуть не проезжает мимо своей остановки, слишком засмотревшись на экран телефона, ещё три раза после выходит на пару станции раньше — Мёи семпай говорила, что где-то по пути есть пара хороших кофеин с приличным ценником для студентов.<br/>
— Нужно только держаться подальше от мест скопления туристов и тогда всё сразу находится, — с улыбкой говорит она.<br/>
— Где-то в Киото есть места без туристов? — с удивлением спрашивает Акааши. Мёи семпай звонко смеётся.<br/>
— Только если знать, где искать.<br/>
Кофейню Акааши находит быстро, семпай показывала ему фотографию вывески, когда они разговаривали в последний раз: огромный зелёный прямоугольник с нежно-розовой надписью «Весеннее чудо». Колокольчик звенит у него над головой, когда он заходит внутрь, его встречает приветливая баристка, с порога спрашивая, что ему приготовить.<br/>
— Лавандовый раф, пожалуйста, — просит Акааши, бегло взглянув на меню.<br/>
Кофейня оказывается на удивление пустой, то ли потому что находится чуть в отдалении от главной улицы, то ли потому что ещё не совсем раскрученная. Акааши думает, что нужно будет привести сюда Бокуто, когда он приедет к нему в Киото. Ему бы наверняка понравилось, здесь играет приятный джаз и вокруг много цветов, на которые он любит смотреть (и совсем не умеет за ними ухаживать).<br/>
— Пожалуйста, ваш раф! — весело говорит баристка. — Возьмите ещё предсказание с хокку, чтобы день точно удался!<br/>
Она пододвигает аквариум с горкой бумажек к нему поближе. Акааши резво выхватывает одну из них, берёт картонный стаканчик с кофе и, кивнув на прощание, быстро уходит. Бумажку распечатывает уже на улице.</p><p>«Юношей нежным.<br/>
Обернулась ловко лисица.<br/>
Весенний вечер.</p><p>Ёса Буссон, 1716»</p><p>Предсказание ему ни о чём не сказало, но бумажку выбрасывать он не торопится, прячет в кармане пальто, думая потом поискать в гугле, что этот мужик имел в виду.<br/>
В общежитие возвращаться совсем не хочется, Акааши решает пройтись по парку недалеко от кофейни. Про него Мёи семпай тоже рассказывала, людей там, конечно, гораздо больше, чем в кофейне, но вид того стоит.<br/>
Акааши неторопливо бродит под красными листьями клёнов. Руки сами тянутся осторожно провести по кончикам листьев, случайно оторвать парочку с собой и спрятать между страниц учебника по высшей математике (на кой чёрт она нужна в гуманитарном вузе Акааши до сих пор не понял). Он достаёт телефон из кармана, протягивает руку к очередному клёну, перехватывает один из сотни заалевших листьев и ловит свою руку камерой. Внезапный порыв ветра: листок отрывается от ветки и остаётся у него в руке. Акааши подносит его поближе к лицу, как будто надеется увидеть в нём что-то больше, чем обычный кленовый лист, но ничего не находит и выпускает его из рук.<br/>
Позже он рассказывает об этом Бокуто по телефону между подготовкой к контрольной по латыни и чтением «Кодзики». Больше всего Бокуто цепляется за хокку. Сначала просит прочитать, что ему попалось в предсказании, потом говорит, что едва ли сам Бокуто похож на лисёнка, но «для тебя, Кейджи, я могу быть кем угодно!», а в оконцовке и вовсе просит:<br/>
— Напиши для меня хокку?<br/>
Акааши слышит улыбку в голосе Бокуто и сначала хочет сказать, что он дурак и докапывается до него по мелочам, но затем, немного подумав, отвечает:<br/>
— Отсюда, оттуда — отовсюду они хороши. Алые клёны.<br/>
Бокуто с другого конца трубки внезапно умолкает, всего на несколько секунд, а потом начинает восторженно вопить, что Япония обрела величайшего поэта всех времён и народов и это только начало его пути!<br/>
О том, что настоящий автор — всё тот же Ёса Буссон, Акааши решает умолчать. Вместо этого, он говорит ему:<br/>
— Я скучаю по тебе.<br/>
В который раз за сегодняшний разговор Бокуто осекается на полуслове, но через несколько секунд вновь берёт себя в руки.<br/>
— Я тоже, — уже спокойнее говорит он. — Тебя ждать на выходные?<br/>
— Посмотрим, но скорее всего нет. Загруз большой, — грустно отзывается Акааши.<br/>
— Жалко, — отзывается Бокуто.<br/>
— Может быть, у тебя получится вырваться?<br/>
— Вряд ли. Нам поставили тренировки на выходных. Я просто не успею вернуться.<br/>
— Жалко, — зеркалит ему Акааши.</p><p>Они не успели забронировать зал для тренировки на прошлой неделе. Тренер предлагает позаниматься на улице, но там как на зло начинается дождь. От злости Акааши скрипит зубами и раздражённо фыркает: он мог бы взять билеты в Токио на вечер, а вместо этого придётся вставать завтра в пять часов утра.<br/>
— От пенсионеров одни проблемы, — цокает Хида, когда они остаются в раздевалке вдвоём. Акааши предпочитает ничего не отвечать. — Нет, ну серьёзно! Когда у нас проводит тренировки учитель Тамаки, ничего такого не происходит! А этот дед сам ничего не хочет делать и нам не даёт повеселиться!<br/>
Кривая улыбка пересекает лицо Акааши. Просто повеселиться на волейболе — звучит странно, после национальных в школе.<br/>
— Значит, останется больше времени на учёбу, — говорит Акааши. Хида закатывает глаза.<br/>
— Вечно ты про учёбу, Акааши. Тебе когда-нибудь хочется просто повеселиться?<br/>
«Когда я возвращаюсь в Токио», — проносится в голове у Акааши.<br/>
— Нет, — отвечает он Хиде, захлопывая свой шкафчик. — Ладно. До понедельника.<br/>
Акааши закидывает сумку на плечо и неторопливо шагает в сторону выхода из раздевалки.<br/>
Он проходит по пустующему коридору, в такое время занятия обычно проходят в соседнем корпусе, тут остаются только должники и те, кто слишком рано пришёл на пару. Ему хочется успеть добежать до станции до того, как начнётся сильный ливень. Он уже один раз под такой попадал, чихал потом полторы недели. Приятного мало, особенно когда занятия пропускать из-за этого нельзя. Поэтому во второй раз он такой ошибки не сделает, совсем свалиться в середине семестра не хочется.<br/>
— Акааши-кун!<br/>
Акааши тормозит, так и не дойдя до лестницы, оборачивается на звук чужого голоса. Это оказывается Судзуки, машет ему рукой подзывая к себе поближе. Рядом с ней стоит парень: тёмные волосы до плеч, тёмно-серый пиджак, под ним — футболка с «Евангелионом».<br/>
— Судзуки-сан. Ещё здесь?<br/>
— Как видишь! Решили перенести собрание клуба из-за погоды. Всё равно в универе торчать, пока дождь не кончится, — она смущённо улыбается, заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо. — А ты почему ещё здесь?<br/>
— Тренировку отменили. Слишком поздно узнал об этом.<br/>
Парень рядом с Судзуки смотрит сначала не неё, потом переводит взгляд на Акааши. Глаза у него кажутся острыми, колючими. Одно неосторожное движение и точно поранишься, возможно насмерть.<br/>
— А это тот парень, про которого ты говорила, Судзуки? Твой одногруппник? — голос у него оказывается таким же неприятным, как и взгляд. Как будто держишь в руках холодную скользкую рыбу.<br/>
— Акааши Кейджи, — представляется он. Судзуки заметно напрягается, Акааши, правда, пока не понял, почему. Парень выдавливает из себя улыбку.<br/>
— Приятно познакомиться со звездой, которая красиво пела про «Иллиаду» на паре. Яматсуки Тошинори. Взаимно, как говорится.<br/>
Акааши кивает, без улыбки. На том семинаре ему просто повезло чуть больше, чем обычно и все остальные подготовились по тексту хуже, но преподаватель расценил это по-своему и растрезвонил на весь универ, что Акааши теперь новый золотой ученик (когда Бокуто узнал об этом, сказал ему, что такой расклад предсказали на небесах. Кенма сказал ему, что Акааши теперь в полном дерьме и деваться от него некуда).<br/>
— Ну, так что, Акааши Кейджи, что лучше: «Голодные игры» или «Королевская битва»? — усмехаясь, спрашивает Яматсуки. — Или ты у нас только по программе литературу читаешь?<br/>
Акааши еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза от раздражения. Как будто это он виноват, что все тогда готовились плохо. Как будто он хотел, чтобы его считали заучкой и почти каждый напоминал ему об этом.<br/>
— Яматсуки-кун, ну чего ты к нему…<br/>
— Что лучше, — задумчиво произносит Акааши, — оригинальные ужасы Шимидзу Такаши или постная американская жвачка?<br/>
Яматсуки довольно улыбается.<br/>
— Но ведь Шимидзу снимал ещё и для американского зрителя. Он сам, понимаешь? Не считается, — самодовольно улыбается он.<br/>
— Ты же тоже понимаешь, что целевая аудитория в Америке отличается от нашей? Там они обожают «Пилу», потому что Джон Крамер подсунул им очевидную истину: «убивать себя ради привлечения внимания — это плохо». А наше «Проклятие» — это страх, в чистом виде. Непобедимое зло, которое всегда будет где-то рядом, — Акааши всё-таки не удерживается и закатывает глаза. — Очевидно, что Шимидзу снимал для американского зрителя иначе.<br/>
На минуту между ними повисает молчание. Акааши не очень хочется влезать в дурацкие споры про фильмы ужасов, но лучше один раз поспорить, чем окончательно убедить всех вокруг, что он вонючий сноб. Когда Акааши уже начинает думать, что его тирада — это было слишком, Яматсуки начинает смеяться, громко, почти на весь коридор.<br/>
— А ты мне нравишься, — говорит он, немного успокоившись. — Не хочешь поговорить о том, что тупые пиндосы у нас всё украли?<br/>
Акааши задумывается. Он смотрит на потупившую взгляд Судзуки, на книгу в руках Яматсуки — полуразвалившийся томик «Королевской битвы» в мягкой обложке — на людей, скрывающихся за приоткрытой дверью. С одной стороны, дома его ждёт увлекательнейший вечер с «Песнью о Ролланде» и аккузативом, и это ещё не учитывая домашней работы по математике и истории. С другой стороны, он давно не общался с кем-то из сокурсников, не считая Ямады, конечно. К тому же, дождь на улице только усиливается, а зонт он, как на зло, не взял.<br/>
— Разве что ненадолго, — отвечает Акааши, на ходу стягивая пальто с плеч.</p><p>Время измеряется песнями в плейлисте для учёбы, а песни измеряются стуком битов. Бокуто как-то говорит: это стук метронома. Акааши говорит ему:<br/>
— Я рад, что ты выучил новое слово.<br/>
— Ну, Кейджи-и, — тянет Бокуто с другого конца трубки. — Это же правда! Так бит отмеряют, у меня один из кохаев будущий рэпер, молодой талант!<br/>
— Это он тебе рассказал, что такое метроном?<br/>
Акааши нечасто говорит Бокуто, что ему с ним хорошо. Ему кажется, что это всё лишнее. Бокуто ведь всё знает и понимает, да и сам Акааши в них уверен. Зачем лишний раз сотрясать воздух, если всё и без этого понятно?<br/>
Сам Бокуто вроде бы не требует этих клятв в вечной любви и довольно спокойно относится к тому, что у Акааши с этим не всегда клеится.<br/>
— Нет, это я сам нашёл, — с улыбкой говорит он.<br/>
Акааши тихо хмыкает от смеха.<br/>
— Ты молодец.</p><p>Акааши чувствует, как зашивается: тренировки по волейболу по вторникам и четвергам (иногда дополнительные по субботам, но не так часто), собрание литературного клуба в среду после занятий и в пятницу во время «окна» в середине дня. Бесконечные домашние задания и проекты по учёбе в качестве бонусной нагрузки. А ещё нельзя допустить ни одного пропуска, иначе проще сразу идти отчисляться, не дожидаясь окончания семестра. Ему кажется, что в школе его грузили в половину меньше, чем сейчас.<br/>
Мама говорит ему, что это нормально, когда у тебя всё валится из рук. Он в новом городе, в новой обстановке, а старые друзья в Токио или разъехались ещё дальше. Ей, наверное, кажется, что это должно звучать утешительно, но Акааши становится ещё хуже. Если бы он постарался на экзаменах чуть лучше, может быть, сейчас они с Бокуто, Куроо и Кенмой могли бы пить колу или пиво под очередной ужастик или пересматривали бы «Акиру» в сотый раз.<br/>
— Спасибо большое, мам, — отвечает он, с вымученной улыбкой в голосе. Маме этого оказывается достаточно и она продолжает рассказывать, как дела у бабушки.<br/>
Бокуто пропадает на тренировках, скидывает ему фотки в зеркале из раздевалки. Акааши пишет эссе о влиянии Сократа на развитие философии и штудирует «Листья травы» Уитмена для литературного клуба. В перерывах между полусном на кровати и полусном за учебниками, он подкидывает казённый мяч над головой. От усталости плывёт перед глазами и неприятно крутит в животе. Каждый день он ждёт, что вот-вот отрубится прямо за столом и зальёт слюной все свои конспекты и рабочие тетради по английскому.<br/>
Вместо этого Акааши клеит на стену перед столом бумажки с новыми словами, список литературы на ближайшие две недели и расписание занятий. Он надеется, что каждый день потихоньку будет их снимать, но заданий и дел становится только больше, а блокнот со стикерами слишком быстро уменьшается.<br/>
Его сосед, Ямада, говорит, что едва ли это может помочь в учёбе, только глаз замылится да канцелярия за зря потратиться. Акааши отмахивается, расписывая план для доклада по истории.<br/>
— Мне так легче запоминается, — отвечает он, на что Ямада только усмехается.<br/>
— Делай, что хочешь, только не выбрасывайся из окна от усердия.<br/>
Ямада машет ему на прощание и уходит отрабатывать свою ночную смену в клубе. Акааши ничего не отвечает, полностью погрузившись в статью про эпоху Асука. С древней историей у него всегда были проблемы, почти как с историей в принципе. А когда тебе нужно сдать по ней доклад к понедельнику, который, кстати, завтра, и ещё дописать эссе, дедлайн которого о вторник, становится как-то совсем невесело.<br/>
В какой-то момент Акаашии обнаруживает, что уже пятнадцать минут пялится на фотографию полуголого Бокуто и безуспешно пытается определить, на какую пони он больше похож.</p><p>@beastybboyee_,<br/>
а в ответ чёнить кинеш</p><p>Застрял между Рэйнбоудэш и Эпплджек</p><p>@aaa_lvmalone<br/>
могу свои синяки под глазами отправить, хочешь?</p><p>@beastybboyee_<br/>
: ((<br/>
а чего не спиш</p><p>@aaa_lvmalone<br/>
куча дел: (<br/>
надо работать</p><p>Бокуто присылает ему селфи с фильтром с кошачьими ушами и подписью «удачи с гомером симпсоном!». Акааши устало улыбается и фотографирует закат из окна: оранжевое солнце прячется за зданием соседской общаги. А потом делает селфи, где половина лица оказывается в тени, а половина как будто покрыта оранжевой солнечной плёнкой. Он критически смотрит на фотографию и, немного подумав, ставит поверх неё фильтр с кроличьими ушами.</p><p>@aaa_lvmalone<br/>
примазываюсь к твоей фамилии</p><p>@beastybboyee_<br/>
осталось только найти дерево</p><p>@aaa_lvmalone<br/>
ты и есть моё дерево</p><p>@beastybboyee_<br/>
(´⊙ω⊙`)</p><p>Утро встречает его прохладным ветром и лёгкой моросью. Бегать в такую погоду Бокуто просто ненавидит, особенно с тем, как его иногда заносит на поворотах. Пару раз он себе так чуть ногу не сломал, повторять печальный опыт не очень хочется, но он всё равно решает сделать пару кругов по кварталу. Удивительно, но в пять часов утра на улице уже полно людей, Бокуто всё никак не привыкнет, что жизнь в многоквартирном доме — она такая, вокруг всегда шумно, многолюдно, и всё время ощущение такое, будто за тобой кто-то наблюдает.<br/>
После пробежки он быстро принимает душ, бреется, заваривает кофе — два пакетика кофе три в одном на одну чашку — влезает в потрёпанные джинсы и толстовку. До выхода остаётся ещё почти пятнадцать минут. Бокуто решает проверить почту и сообщения, которые пришли за ночь: Дайчи скидывает статью про турнир этого года, Куроо присылает новый клип Mamamoo и просит посмотреть как можно скорее. Тренер скидывает в общий новое расписание тренировок, просит никого не опаздывать. Кто-то из близнецов Атсуму скидывает картинку с кричащим опоссумом (Бокуто стыдно признаться, но иногда он их всё ещё путает). Самый нижний диалог горит всего одним сообщением — голосовое от Акааши. Бокуто невольно улыбается и только потом смотрит на время — он должен был выйти из дома уже семь минут назад. Он чертыхается себе под нос, залпом допивает кофе, подхватывает спортивную сумку с ключами, влезает в новую парку с кроссовками и выбегает обратно на улицу.<br/>
Слушать ночные голосовые от Акааши в поезде утром становится для Бокуто традицией наравне с глупым рукопожатием с Куроо при встрече. Бокуто редко слушает их по пути к станции или дома, перед выходом. Когда он слушает их в поезде, ему сразу вспоминается, как они вместе ездили куда-то до или после школы и всё время пытались перекричать шум поезда.<br/>
— Всё начинается с того, что Хродгар решает построить огромный зал для пиршеств, чтобы все запомнили его подвиги и победы в войнах. Он долго копил золото со всех походов и, вот, решил всё потратить. Нанял самых искусных мастеров, которые сделали ему самую красивую залу в мире. Ни одна другая зала не сравнилась бы с ней по красоте.<br/>
Голос у Акааши звучит сонно и устало. Бокуто мельком смотрит на время отправления: почти три часа ночи. Нужно будет потом на него поругаться, чтобы он не засиживался так долго и уж тем более не скидывал ему голосовые, когда у самого язык еле ворочается.<br/>
— Но тут обнаружилось, что Хродгар, вообще-то, лошара. В плане, не надо шуметь по ночам со своими пьянками, когда у тебя есть опасные соседи. У Хродгара таким опасным соседом был Грендель — неведомая хтонь, которая ненавидела людей и когда они радуются. Ну, короче, как Кенма, если ему внезапно отрубить компьютер из розетки.<br/>
Бокуто приходится поставить сообщение на паузу, чтобы как следует просмеяться. Пересказы староанглийского эпоса у Акааши всегда смешные и интересные — настолько, что Бокуто даже выучил выражение «староанглийский эпос» и теперь всё время хвастается этим перед Куроо. Он включает аудио снова: Акааши говорит, как Грендель убивал витязей Хродгара и что ни один воин не решался сразиться со страшным монстром. Кроме Беовульфа — храброго война из соседней страны.<br/>
— Ну, знаешь. Он крутой воин. В смысле, был крутым воином, про подвиги которого все знали, восхищались и завидовали. Думаю, вы бы с ним скорешились. Тебе такие нравятся.<br/>
Бокуто думает, что обычно ему нравится Акааши, а не какие-то полумистические древние мужики из старых скучных книжек.<br/>
— И вот, Беовульф плюёт на все уговоры и едет к этому самому Хродгару в Данию. По морю, конечно же. После долгого плавания, они добираются до берегов Дании. Там их встречает подчинённый Хродгара, который позже отводит их к королю. Король наслышан о подвигах Беовульфа и приглашает его с дружинниками к столу, пировать. Местные дружинники видят, как Хродгар обхаживает поганых иностранцев и начинают злиться и завидовать. Один мужик, его звали Унфрент, вроде бы, не очень хорошо запомнил, извини. Он начинает на Беовульфа быковать, вспоминать неудачные битвы, собирать стрёмные слухи и всё это с лейтмотивом: какого хрена вы припёрлись, валите обратно в свою Швецию… Что? Да заткнись, Ямада, не до тебя.<br/>
— Пивас будешь?<br/>
— Не будешь. Так о чём это я… А, да, Беовульф сказал этому мужику на У, что тот собирает слухи и всё, что он сказал — неправда. А если Унфрент думает, что Беовульф испугается, то пусть остаётся с ним на ночь, сторожить Гренделя. Как ты понимаешь, Унферент испугался и больше решил не лезть. Пир подходит к концу. Датчане покидают зал, оставляя Беовульфа с дружинниками на ночь, чтобы сразиться с Гренделем.<br/>
Акааши прерывается, чтобы зевнуть. Бокуто зевает за ним по инерции, думает о том, как было бы здорово слушать такие пересказы каждый день, если бы они жили вместе. Он ещё мог бы обнимать Акааши во сне, как прошлым летом, когда они оставались друг у друга с ночёвкой, и целовать, когда захочется. Бокуто прикусывает губу, когда думает об этом — картинки из головы кажутся такими реальными, кажется только руку протяни — и станут реальностью.<br/>
— И тут прибегает собака… ну, то есть неведомая хтонь Грендель.<br/>
Но в реальности Акааши находится почти за пятьсот километров от него и спать в обнимку становится… как минимум проблематичным.<br/>
— Грендель успевает сожрать одного из воинов и уже хочет сожрать ещё одного, но тут к нему подскакивает Беовульф и хватает того за лапу. Завязывается опасное сражение между Гренделем и Беовульфом. Спойлер: Беовульф победил голыми руками. В смысле, вообще без оружия, он оторвал Гренделю лапу и тот убежал умирать к себе на болота.<br/>
Бокуто задумчиво хмыкает. Всё-таки Акааши был прав, этот Биоволк ему нравится, классный был мужик. Бокуто бы выпил с ним пива или чего там пили в те времена.<br/>
Акааши продолжает рассказ: про то, как мать Гренделя пришла за него мстить и как Беовульф снова всех победил. Как Хродгар потом наградил всех дружинников и самого Беовульфа, и как Беовульф в конце концов умер (смертью бравого война).<br/>
Бокуто думает: было бы здорово, если бы Акааши напоследок сказал ему «спокойной ночи» на прощание. Или пожелал хорошего дня на утро. Или сказал бы, что скучает, как обычно говорит, когда они созваниваются в перерывах.<br/>
Голос Акааши в сообщении говорит:<br/>
— Ладно, мне пора. Ещё кандзи новые учить надо. Услышимся.<br/>
Сообщение заканчивается. Секундная заминка и в наушниках Бокуто снова звучит старая песня Эминема. Он ещё несколько секунд смотрит на их диалог с Акааши и не знает, что на это ответить. С одной стороны, Акааши редко ему пишет или говорит такие вещи первым. Только когда они созваниваются или Акааши приезжает в Токио.<br/>
Не стоило даже ждать, что что-то поменяется. В конце концов, таким его Бокуто и любит.<br/>
А Акааши?<br/>
И Акааши так же. Они же команда, от друзей к возлюбленным, почти хрестоматийный пример. Всё должно быть ровно и всё будет ровно.<br/>
С другой стороны, они не созванивались нормально уже две недели и только перекидываются голосовыми и сообщениями. У Бокуто каждый день тренировки по несколько часов, с кратким перерывом на пары и сон, а ещё на носу очередные соревнования, и тренер у них злой, как тысяча чертей. У Акааши — четыре презентации, пересказ «Беовульфа» на английском и несколько эссе по истории Японии, а ещё новые люди вокруг и незнакомый и загадочный Киото.<br/>
Бокуто не должен сомневаться, но почему-то сомневается. Но вместо того, чтобы рассказать об этом, он отсылает:</p><p>@beastybboyee_<br/>
надеюсь ты там не скучаеш и не сильно не доспа л<br/>
хорошего дня ❤❤❤</p><p>— и закрывает приложение.</p><p>Тренировки никогда не казались Бокуто утомительными, скорее наоборот. Выходит такой неплохой способ отвлечься, сосредоточиться на чём-то другом: не на учёбе, не на плохой погоде, не на повседневных проблемах.<br/>
— Закончили с разминкой! — громко объявляет тренер.<br/>
Сегодня все какие-то слишком напряжённые: что тренер, что эти два брата-акробата, что сам Бокуто. Обычно после разминки все эмоции как будто закупориваются куда-то внутрь. Прячутся под толстым панцирем и не показываются до самого конца тренировки, лишь потом уходя в сточный люк, вместе с водой из душа. А сейчас…<br/>
Бокуто чувствует себя растерянным как никогда раньше. Акааши в последнее время пишет ему всё меньше, ночные голосовые у него получаются короткими, секунд по тридцать максимум. Они не созванивались уже пару недель точно: у Бокуто впереди важная игра, у Акааши близятся семестровые экзамены. И вроде бы всё понятно, так и должно быть. Они же понимали, что на расстоянии трудно постоянно держать связь, особенно с их жутко загруженными графиками. Но каждый такой день, когда Акааши не скидывает ему рандомные фотографии с улицы, не пишет какое-нибудь смешное изречение на латыни или не фотографирует бюст какого-то древнего философа и отсылает с подписью «это ты» — Бокуто не понимает, зачем им всё это нужно.<br/>
— Бокуто, блять, за мячом следи! — слышит он от Момидзи, перед тем, как мяч на скорости прилетает ему в лицо.<br/>
Тренировки никогда не казались Бокуто утомительными, но в последнее время приходить на них становится тяжелее, чем обычно.</p><p>Акааши говорит, что у него не так много времени и скайп настроить он не успеет. Бокуто понимает, он ведь совсем недавно писал ему о своём проекте по истории. Когда там у него должен быть дедлайн, через два дня?<br/>
— Вообще-то, это по латыни. По истории он в конце следующей недели, но доделывать ещё много. Но я рад, что ты помнишь.<br/>
Голос у Акааши звучит гораздо бодрее, чем обычно. Бокуто почти беспокоится, потому что в последний раз, когда такое было — Акааши питался исключительно энергией святого духа и кофеиновыми таблетками. Это было перед экзаменами на первом году обучения в старшей школе, он тогда сильно перенервничал и повздорил с отцом. В итоге всё обошлось, да и то только потому, что Бокуто чуть ли не насильно запихивал в него еду и заставлял спать.<br/>
— О. Понятно.<br/>
— Ага. Как у тебя дела? Как тренировки?<br/>
— Как обычно. Всё в порядке, работаем на победу и великие свершения. Ха-ха, — Бокуто даже не пытается звучать бодро и весело. Ему кажется, что на плечи ему положили лишних двести килограмм веса.<br/>
— Котаро, что-то случилось? — голос у Акааши звучит напряжённо, обеспокоенно.<br/>
— Ты мне скажи.<br/>
Бокуто сидит на табуретке у себя в кухне. На столе рядом с ним тарелка с пустым вязким рисом из мультиварки. Он хотел взять мясо из забегаловки на первом этаже, которая ему так нравилась, но её закрыли из-за проблем с санитарной обработкой. Можно было бы перехватить каких-нибудь консервов из севен элевен, но Бокуто в принципе не очень хотелось есть.<br/>
Разговаривать с Акааши ему тоже не то чтобы очень хотелось. Было, конечно, приятно слушать его голос спустя столько времени, но всё проходило не так, как себе придумал Бокуто. Всё было неправильно.<br/>
— Я тебя не понимаю. Я в чём-то виноват?<br/>
Во-первых, они должны были болтать по видеосвязи. Обычно по вторникам в обед — они всегда разговаривали через видео. Акааши параллельно занимался домашними заданиями, а Бокуто готовил обед или ужин, или тоже корпел над своей домашкой (редко, конечно, но иногда тоже приходилось).<br/>
— Почему ты перестал присылать мне фотки посреди дня?<br/>
Второе, чего Бокуто совсем не понимал, это бодрый и радостный голос Акааши. Раньше всё было не так, когда он только переехал в Киото. Тогда везде было жарко, Бокуто почти не поскальзывался на асфальте, когда бегал по кварталу, Акааши присылал ему селфи на фоне храмов, на фоне клёнов и его голос звучал весело только когда они были вдвоём, даже через расстояние. Даже когда они созванивались вчетвером, с Курооо и Кенмой. Всё было не так, всё перевернулось с ног на голову.<br/>
— Ты из-за этого расстроился? Извини, я сейчас не так много фотографирую. Ты же понимаешь, конец семестра, учебные дела, внеурочные мероприятия…<br/>
— Я знаю, что волейбольный клуб у вас никуда не прошёл. Про какие внеучебные дела идёт речь?<br/>
Наступает очередь Акааши напряжённо молчать. Бокуто смотрит в окно кухни: с улицы снова начинает накрапывать дождь. Как же его это достало, вечная сырость, вечно грязные кроссовки. А ещё скоро снег выпадет, придётся вытаскивать тёплые вещи и пуховик, как же он ненавидит свой пуховик.<br/>
Больше пуховиков Бокуто ненавидит только одного — ждать.<br/>
— Ну? — нетерпеливо буркает он в трубку.<br/>
— Я дропнул волейбол, — тихо говорит Акааши.<br/>
— Ты…что?<br/>
— Времени ни на что не хватало. Я бы совсем загнулся, если бы продолжил везде успевать. Поэтому я остался только в литературном клубе.<br/>
Бокуто скидывает со стола пиалу с рисом. Стекло разлетается по всей кухне, несколько осколков улетают в гостиную. Рис разбросан по полу, часть налипла на стену рядом с холодильником. Лицо Бокуто искажено злостью. Он сжимает телефон в ладони, как будто вот-вот раздавит его в руках.<br/>
Акааши на той стороне трубки молчит. Бокуто не знает, как это понимать и думает, что ему наплевать. Конечно, всё ведь к этому шло. Верно?<br/>
Сначала они начали видеться реже, потом звонки постепенно сошли на нет, голосовые сообщения, фотографии. Всё исчезло из жизни Бокуто, как будто унесло вместе с отливом, оставляя только обглоданные рыбьи кости на дне.<br/>
Его трясёт. Срочно хочется что-нибудь сломать. Или лучше кого-нибудь. Желательно — своё лицо, чтобы до уродливых шрамов через весь лоб и щёку. Вечное напоминание: никогда не быть дураком.</p><p>— Знаешь, Акааши. Мне непросто об этом говорить, но я думаю, нам надо расстаться.</p><p>Акааши не больно. Акааши вообще не уверен, что он что-то чувствует.<br/>
Акааши говорит Бокуто в трубку:<br/>
— Ладно.<br/>
И нажимает на завершение вызова.</p><p>— Ямада-сан, может, сгоняешь за рамёном? А то с утра еды совсем нет.<br/>
Ямада не очень хочет куда-то ходить. Они только что вернулись с вечеринки Кавамуры семпая, а до ближайшего круглосуточного целых десять минут в одну сторону. Сам Акааши тоже не хочет идти, его всё ещё немного штормит после выпитого, он боится, что утром проснётся посреди улицы или типа того.<br/>
— Акааши-кун, я уже в прошлый раз ходил… давай в этот раз ты сходишь? — лениво отвечает Ямада, пытаясь стянуть кроссовки с ног. Акааши негромко хмыкает.<br/>
— Ну, давай, Ямада-сан. С меня деньги на сигареты.<br/>
— Так бы сразу и сказал!<br/>
С Ямадой в этом плане всегда было просто договориться, гораздо проще, чем с другими сокурсниками. Акааши достаёт из кошелька деньги и протягивает их Ямаде. Тот, недолго думая, снова влезает в свои кроссовки и куртку, обещает вернуться поскорее, но скорее всего он немного задержится, если уж пойдёт на улицу. Акааши машет ему рукой на прощание и думает — главное, чтобы рамён на утро оказался рамёном на утро, а не на обед или того хуже — ужин.<br/>
Акааши садится на подоконник, прислоняет лоб к окну и прикрывает глаза. От стекла тянет приятной прохладой. Он немного расслабляется, вытаскивает телефон из кармана, пролистывает список контактов. Кажется, Кенма просил его набрать, когда у Акааши появится свободное время. Сейчас — всё время мира для него свободное.<br/>
Акааши медленно пролистывает всех людей: преподаватели, сокурсики, одноклассники, Бокуто, ребята из соседних школ.<br/>
Бокуто.<br/>
Акааши возвращается к его профилю в телефоне. Фотографию он выбрал самую глупую. После какого-то из домашних турниров, Бокуто надел кубок себе на голову и бегал по площадке почти час. Тогда он его и сфотографировал. Бокуто широко улыбается и показывает большой палец.<br/>
Руки сами нажимают кнопку вызова, как будто без ведома самого Акааши. Он понимает это слишком поздно, когда из динамика звучит хриплое «да».<br/>
— Привет, эээ… Бокуто-сан.<br/>
Между их трубками как будто натягивается струна: длинная, жёсткая и толстая — просто так не разорвать. Акааши кусает губы, разглядывая пустые улицы за окном.<br/>
— Я думал, мы уже это проходили.<br/>
Акааши говорит слишком быстро и нетерпеливо. Его это раздражает, разве они сегодня не определили, что его главная стадия опьянения это «ленивый питон посреди саванны»? Он даже не уверен, что питоны водятся в саваннах.<br/>
Он даже не уверен, что сможет произнести «ленивый питон посреди саванны» и при этом не сломать язык.<br/>
— Ты назвал меня Бокуто-сан, — из динамика телефона слышится очередной тяжёлый вздох.<br/>
— Извини, — негромко отвечает он. — Не знаю, могу ли я сейчас к тебе как-то иначе обращаться.<br/>
Со стороны Бокуто что-то шуршит, как будто фантик от конфеты.<br/>
— Котаро.<br/>
— Это удобно?<br/>
— Да. Зачем ты позвонил? У тебя что-то случилось?<br/>
И правда. Зачем Акааши ему звонит? Разве у него что-то случилось?<br/>
— Я пьян. И у меня есть вопрос, — уверенно произносит он.<br/>
Бокуто еле слышно смеётся, как будто он что-то понял такое, от чего Акааши почему-то становится не по себе.<br/>
— Ну, задавай, — говорит он. — Кейджи.<br/>
Собственное имя для него звучит холоднее снега и острее ножа. К щекам от чего-то приливает кровь.<br/>
— Скажи, Котаро, — дыхание у Акааши немного сбивается, но он надеется, что это не так заметно, — скажи, почему мы расстались?<br/>
Соседи сверху роняют на пол что-то стеклянное. Грохот стоит такой, что наверняка скоро прибежит кто-то из соседей. Акааши сидит неподвижно, как будто ничего не произошло. Бокуто не спешит ему отвечать.<br/>
— Почему сейчас?<br/>
— Почему бы нет? Лучше поздно, чем никогда, правильно? Или ты не согласен?<br/>
Бокуто шумно облизывает губы. Акааши думает, что до сих пор может представить это в деталях, как Бокуто проводит самым кончиком языка по верхней губе и тут же прячет его во рту. Как растёт щетина у него на щеках. Как блестят его глаза, когда он на площадке, когда он на пробежке, когда он в постели с Акааши.<br/>
— Котаро, я просто… я всё время думаю об этом. И я ничего не понимаю. Да, у нас были сложности, да расстояние и все эти штуки — это правда большой труд. Но разве всё правда было так плохо? Так, что ты захотел совсем сжечь все мосты? Я был настолько тебе противен?<br/>
Бокуто молчит и Акааши это пугает. Он не знает, чего ждать от такого Бокуто. Можно сказать, что такого Бокуто он даже не знает.<br/>
Этот Бокуто говорит ему:<br/>
— Кейджи.<br/>
Собственное имя во рту Этого Бокуто звучит непривычно и чужеродно. Как будто его произносит робот.<br/>
— Объясни мне, — просит его Акааши.<br/>
— Я не могу. Это всё. Не звони мне больше.<br/>
Бокуто сбрасывает его звонок и отключает телефон. Акааши не понимает, что чувствует.</p><p>«Айвенго» создан для зимних вечеров в междугородних поездах — так ему говорит Ямада, когда замечает, как Акааши оставляет книгу на столе в общежитии.<br/>
— Лучше возьми, вдруг захочется полистать, пока едешь.<br/>
Акааши думает, что едва ли он откроет эту книгу и вряд ли даже посмотрит на неё, пока будет в Токио. В конце концов, Яматсуки предложил им на выходные чтения попробовать что-то типа Достоевского или Булгакова. Ради интереса, никакого принуждения. Акааши уже скачал на телефон «Собачье сердце» на английском и как раз планировал начать по дороге.<br/>
— Едва ли, — отвечает он, застёгивая сумку.<br/>
Сказать по правде, он успел устать от средневековья за семестр, не говоря уже об античности. Ему кажется, что после учёбы ему в страшных снах будут сниться гипсовые бюсты Гомера, окружённые вереницей латинских изречений. Или как головы Чосера прыгают вокруг него, наперебой выкрикивая рассказ студента и пролог священника голосом их престарелого профессора.<br/>
Ямада усмехается.<br/>
— Тебя в понедельник ждать хоть? Или ты с концами, до начала экзаменов.<br/>
Акааши пожимает плечами.<br/>
— Скорее всего нет. Мать хочет сгонять на Окинаву, бабушку проведать. Наверное, до начала семестра буду у них сидеть.<br/>
— Не помри со скуки, — смеётся Ямада, всё-таки протягивая ему томик «Айвенго». — И книгу возьми.<br/>
— Со Скоттом я точно со скуки помру, — усмехается Акааши и уже собирается отвернуться, но Ямада пихает книгу ему в руки почти насильно.<br/>
Томик с романом Вальтера Скотта валится на пол, а из середины книги вылетает ярко-оранжевая бумажка. Акааши хмурится, когда поднимает лист вместе с книгой.<br/>
На обороте листа красуется предсказание:</p><p>«Юношей нежным.<br/>
Обернулась ловко лисица.<br/>
Весенний вечер.</p><p>Ёса Буссон, 1716»</p><p>— Это что, любовное письмо? — со смешком спрашивает Ямада.<br/>
Акааши комкает лист в ладони и ничего не отвечает.</p><p>«Айвенго» так и остаётся лежать на столе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>